


Ei mikä tahansa piknik

by Avaruuspiraatti



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaruuspiraatti/pseuds/Avaruuspiraatti
Summary: Shiro oli saanut viimein tarpeekseen heidän ainaisesta kinastelustaan ja käskenyt heitä syventämään suhdettaan tai jättämään universumin puolustamisen muille.





	Ei mikä tahansa piknik

**Author's Note:**

> Minä kyselin irkissä, mitä sitä lähtisi kirjoittamaan, ja **Odo** heitti ilmoille mainion idean: "Kirjoita Klance, jossa Lance vie Keithin romanttiselle avaruusajalulle, eikä Keith lämpene yhtään."

"Sä olet kyllä ylittänyt itsesi", Keith sanoi tympääntyneenä ja risti kätensä rinnalleen. "Tämä on ehkä typerin idea, jonka sä olet kuunaan saanut."  
  
Lance väläytti hänelle hurmaavan hymyn sinisen leijonan ohjaksista. Keith ei sille lämmennyt.  
  
"Älä valita, prinssi Yrmeä. Kyllä sun mielesi vielä muuttuu", Lance sanoi silmäänsä iskien ja käänsi katseensa taas ulos. Keith muljautti silmiään ja nyppi mustan puvuntakin hihoja. Hän ei tiennyt, mistä Lance oli sen hänelle kaivanut, eikä hän oikeastaan edes välittänyt tietää. Lance oli löytänyt itselleen samanlaisen, mutta vaaleansinisen, ja sitonut vielä rusetinkin kaulaansa.  
  
"Shiro taisi tarkoittaa jotain aivan muuta kuin  _tätä_ , kun se käski meidän bondata", Keith hymähti. Shiro oli saanut viimein tarpeekseen heidän ainaisesta kinastelustaan ja käskenyt heitä syventämään suhdettaan tai jättämään universumin puolustamisen muille. Keith oli häkeltynyt, kun Lance oli samana iltana ilmestynyt hänen ovensa taakse ylimääräinen juhlapuku toisessa ja ruusupuska toisessa kädessä. Keithin olisi pitänyt jo silloin tajuta ajaa Lance muualle, mutta tässä hän silti oli, Sinisen ohjaamossa prameassa juhlapuvussa maailmankaikkeuden ärsyttävimmän ihmisen kanssa.  
  
"Kuule, Keith. Musta tuntuu, että tämä oli juuri sitä, mitä Shiro ajoi takaa", Lance sanoi itsevarmuutta uhkuen. "Jos me ei tämän jälkeen olla paremmissa väleissä, niin silloin meitä ei kyllä ole tarkoitettu samaan tiimiin."  
  
Keith pyöritteli taas silmiään.  
  
"Et arvaakaan, kuinka monta neitoa mä olen romanttisilla avaruuslennoillani hurmannut!"  
  
"Mä en ole mikään hurmattavissa oleva hempukka!" Keith ärähti. Eikä Lance kyllä ollut liioin mitään neitojakaan Sinisessä lennättänyt – Nymaa lukuun ottamatta. Mutta silloinkin Lance oli hädin tuskin hurmannut ketään, ennemminkin tullut hurmatuksi.  
  
Lance hymähti vino hymy huulillaan. "Katsotaan."  
  
He lensivät kaikessa hiljaisuudessa pitkän aikaa. Keith käveli ohjaustuolin luokse vasta, kun ikkunasta näkyi tuntematon planeetta. Sen pinta oli hailakan punainen ja sen ilmakehässä pyöri suuria, valkeita sykloneja. Keith katsoi epävarmana Lancen kasvoja.  
  
"Emme kai me tuonne aio laskeutua?"  
  
"Emme tietenkään", Lance huokaisi, kuin asia olisi ollut ilmiselvä, ja työnsi ohjaussauvoista. Sininen kaarsi oikealle ja Lance ohjasi sen yhden planeetan kiertolaisen pinnalle. Siellä he olivat turvassa, mutta saattoivat silti nauttia näkymästä. Lance ponkaisi ohjaustuolista ylös ja levitti käsiään.  
  
"Ta-daa!"  
  
Keith kohotti toista kulmaansa.  
  
"Äh", Lance ähkäisi ja asteli hänen ohitseen. "Olet sinäkin yksi ilonpilaaja."  
  
Keith pudisti huokaisten päätään ja risti kätensä taas rinnalleen. Hän katsoi, miten Lance kaivoi yhdestä Sinisen säilytyslokeroista viltin ja ruokakorin.  
  
"Et ole tosissasi", Keith sanoi, kun Lance levitti viltin lattialle. "Toitko sä mut oikeasti piknikille?"  
  
"En mille tahansa piknikille", Lance huudahti into piukassa, "vaan  _bromanttiselle_  piknikille!"  
  
"Lance", Keith huokaisi ja hieroi kulmiaan. "Toitko sä mut treffeille?"  
  
"Ei nämä ole treffit!" Lance älähti vähän tulistuen. "Tämä on ihan platonisesti romanttinen piknik kahden kaveruksen välillä. Eli  _bromanttinen_  piknik! Kyllä Hunkkin sen ymmärsi." Lance osoitti vilttiä vaativasti. "Nyt käyt istumaan ja pyyhit tuon yrmeän ilmeen naamaltasi."  
  
Keith veti suupielensä väkisin leveään virneeseen. Lance pyöritti silmiään.  
  
"Tarpeeksi hyvä."  
  
Keith polvistui viltille ja Lance seurasi pian hänen perässään. Viltti tuntui yllättävän pehmeältä hänen takamuksensa alla, mutta hänen oli silti vaikea löytää siltä mukavaa asentoa tiukassa juhlapuvussaan. Hän oli jo riisumassa takkiaan, kun Lance hätääntyi ja heilutti villisti käsiään.  
  
"Enkö mä saa edes tätä ottaa pois?" Keith ärähti. "Se on liian kireä hartioista!"  
  
"Sun pitää nyt vain kestää", Lance sanoi tiukasti ja suoristi takin kaulusta. "Älä pilaa mun iltaani."  
  
Keith huokaisi. Hän ajatteli Shiroa ja miten totiselta hän oli näyttänyt heitä läksyttäessään. Kai hän voisi miellyttää Lancea parin tunnin ajan.  
  
"Okei. Mitä ensimmäiseksi?"  
  
  
  
Piknik osoittautui aivan yhtä kiusalliseksi kuin Keith oli odottanutkin. He söivät syvässä hiljaisuudessa ja vilkuilivat vähän väliä toisiaan. Välillä Lance valitti hänen ruokatavoistaan tai murjaisi jonkin huonon vitsin, jolle Keith ei kuitenkaan nauranut.  
  
Mitä Keith ei ollut kuitenkaan osannut odottaa oli, että kun Lance veti korista esiin jälkiruokakeksit sekä pullollisen nunvila, hän saattoi jopa sanoa oikeasti nauttivansa Lancen seurasta. Lance oli ehkä kovaääninen, omahyväinen ja kiusasi Keithiä minkä kerkesi, mutta hän oli myös lämmin ja piti huolta siitä, että Keithillä oli mahdollisimman hyvä olla. Lance puhui hänelle perheestään ja elämästään ennen Galaksikasarmia, eikä Lance udellut liikaa, kun Keith kieltäytyi puhumasta omista vanhemmistaan. Ja kun he avasivat nunvil-pullon ja totesivat hörpyn jälkeen, etteivät he koskisi siihen enää toista kertaa, Keith jopa nauroi Lancen ilmeilylle ja Coran-imitaatiolle. He söivät kaikki Hunkin leipomat keksit muruja myöten, eikä Keith kieltäytynyt, kun Lance ruuan jälkeen hivuttautui lähemmäs ja kysyi, saisiko hän pistää kätensä Keithin ympärille.  
  
"Se on bromanttinen ele. Jokainen piknik tarvitsee sellaisen", Lance selitti ja riisui pikkutakkiaan. Keith näki sen luvaksi riisua myös omansa.  
  
"Anna mennä", hän sanoi olkiaan kohauttaen. Ei hän pistänyt sitä pahakseen. Eikä hän pistänyt pahakseen sitäkään, kuinka lämmin Lancen kainalo oli ja miten raikkaalta tämä tuoksui.  
  
  
  
Muut olivat jo käyneet nukkumaan, kun he palasivat takaisin Leijonalinnaan. Lance saattoi Keithin takaisin tämän huoneeseen, kuten kuka tahansa ammattimainen herrasmies. Keith pyöritteli jälleen silmiään, vaikka salaa hän pitikin huomiosta.  
  
"No, hyvää yötä sitten", Lance sanoi ja ojensi kättään Keithille. Keith ei ollut varma, mitä Lance oikein aikoi, ja kun Lance veti hänet lähemmäs, hän hetken mielijohteesta ja ehkä hämmennyksestäkin pussasi Lancea poskelle. Lance muuttui punaiseksi korviaan myöten ja yskäisi nyrkkiinsä. Keithin silmät laajenivat, kun hän tajusi, ettei Lance ollut halunnut mitään toverillista halausta enempää.  
  
"A-anteeksi", Keith takelteli. "Luulin, että se olisi… öh… bromanttista."  
  
"Ei se kamalan bromanttista kyllä ollut", Lance myönsi, mutta hymyili kuitenkin. "Ei se kuitenkaan ihan kamalaltakaan tuntunut." Hän lisäsi nopeasti: "Vaikka sä oletkin ihan huono pussaamaan."  
  
Keith oli niin häkeltynyt hetkestä, ettei ymmärtänyt ottaa Lancen ivasta itseensä.  
  
"Hyvää yötä, Keith", Lance toivotti uudestaan ja heilautti kättään. Keith oli varma, että Lancen askelissa oli tietynlaista kepeyttä, kun tämä käveli pois. Keith räpytti silmiään ja katsoi ympärilleen, kuin olisi etsinyt jotakuta selittämään, mitä äsken oli tapahtunut. Hän hengähti ja läpsäytti itseään poskelle.  _Ryhdistäydy._  Hän ajatteli Shiroa ja oli varma, että jos tämän jälkeen hänen ja Lancen tiimityöskentely ei tälle kelpaisi, niin mikään ei sitten auttaisi asiaan.


End file.
